


Our Little Slice of Heaven

by lavender_dear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Fix-It of Sorts, Is it a major character death if he is in the after life already??, M/M, everyone deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_dear/pseuds/lavender_dear
Summary: Missing heavenly conversation between Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Our Little Slice of Heaven

"Jack made all this?"

"Well, Cas helped."

Dean looked up in shock, "Cas is here?!"

"Oh yeah. He comes down here every now and again. Though I always got the feeling he would rather be talking to someone else. Doesn't bother me or Ellen though," Bobby gave him a knowing smile, but Dean didn't know what to think. He was lost, scared, but also excited. "So Dean, What are you going to do?"

Dean rolled the bottle between his hands. What was he supposed to say? It was the rest of eternity. No monsters, no big bad, just peace. And yet, his thoughts were anything but peaceful.

"I think I'm going to go for a drive."

It's odd to imagine looking for a secluded place in Heaven, but that's exactly what Dean does. Though maybe if he was more honest with himself, he would say that he was biding his time and building up some courage. He doesn't know how long he spends driving, but he ends up at the banks of a river bed much like that one so long ago in purgatory.

He took a deep breath as he sat on the trunk of the impala and looked out at the water.

"Hey Cas, do you have your ears on? We need to talk"

There was the familiar ruffle of feathers, "Hello Dean"

Cas was there sitting right next to him. Trench coat, Blue tie, and a smile in his eyes. It took Dean's breath away.

"Cas, man, it is good to see you. Where have you been?"

"I've be here in Heaven, mostly," He said with a seriousness that made Dean laugh, same ole Cas, "Dean, I – I wanted to give you your space."

"No, no, don't worry about that." Dean looked out at the water, he found himself unable to look at Cas, "We need to talk about it. About what happened. When you said what you said. I was really overwhelmed, and I didn't know what to say-"

"Dean, it's fine. I don't expect anything from you. I am happy just remaining your friend and knowing that you are at peace and happy in this eternity-"

"-Damnit, Cas, would you let me say my piece. I've been trying to put this into words for a long time now. I was overwhelmed by what you said- how you see me- cause that's not me, Cas, that's you. Your successes and failures at the end of the day were all from how much you care. You have so much heart in everything you do. You're so brave too. You went against everything that you've ever known, Cas, cause you believed in us. You changed the whole universe, gave up everything just to give humanity a chance. But somehow, you saw that in me too,” Dean could feel Cas’s eyes on him but he had to keep going, “When we faced Chuck, Cas, I wanted Jack to kill him, to hurt him. Hell, I wanted to do it myself, but I thought about what you said and how you see me. And Cas, I wanted to be the man you see. I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to disappoint someone who loves me so completely. Someone," Dean's voice hitched and softened as he continued, "Someone I love."

Dean had to look at Cas then. Tears filled the angel's eyes as if Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing. It broke Dean apart. How had they both been so foolish?, "Cas, I spent so long thinking that you couldn't love me. I mean fuck Cas, you're an Angel, and I'm well, I'm just me. But Cas, I would give you anything you asked for. Not because you have sacrificed yourself time and time again for me, but because you're you. Because I want you to be happy without being pulled away from me ever again."

"Dean," Cas reached out tentatively. The tenderness of Cas’s callous fingertips grazed over Dean’s as if just to touch Dean would burn. Dean opened his fingers wider to welcome Cas’s hand and Cas slipped into place holding onto him. Cas held him tight as if he was afraid of Dean slipping away. At that Dean melted, he wept looking deep into Cas’s eyes. He understood what Cas meant there was a happiness in just saying it, but this was his best friend, his Cas, his angel and he also wanted to give him everything.

"Cas, it was so hard to say it before – But I love you, I love you, I love you."

Cas smiled with his whole body, "I love you t-"

That's all the angel could say before Dean was pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
